When Kyu Isn't Around (KyuSung)
by MeganLim
Summary: Kelakuan Yesung ketika Kyu Hyun sedang tak ada di rumah / "Aku akan berselingkuh..." / "Menikahlah denganku..." /PAIR : KYUSUNG!


Pair : KyuSung of course~

Length : One Shoot

Rated : M

Disclaimer : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

Author : Kyu_

Summary : Kelakuan Yesung ketika Kyu Hyun sedang tak ada di sekitarnya, apa saja yang Yesung kerjakan? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang Tahu... #Plakkk ...#SummaryAlwaysGagal

.

.

#####

.

.

**_Author PoV_**

.

Suara kicau burung gereja nampak membantu meramaikan suasana pagi dari sebuah rumah kecil yang berada di pinggiran kota, nampak di dalam rumah itu, seorang pemuda yang tengah menggeliat gelisah karena tidur nyamannya yang mulai terganggu oleh suara burung-burung kecil tadi.

"Eungh~", Lenguhnya sambil mencoba merenggangkan badannya yang masih menggeliat asyik di atas bed _queen size, p_erlahan dibukanya onyx gelap dengan ukuran yang tak sebegitu besar itu, dikerjapkan secara berulang-ulang agar cahaya yang masuk dari jendela dengan kusen kayu jati itu tak terlalu mengganggu penglihatan matanya.

Krek~

Suara dari sebuah pintu berwarna _soft blue _yang terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja tampan dengan balutan handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya, memperlihatkan otot-otot perut yang terbentuk secara sempurna, dan kulit putih pucat yang menghiasinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?", Tanya Namja yang baru saja datang itu, diangkatnya kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang makin menambah kesan 'tampan' untuk dirinya.

"Oh~", Jawab namja lain yang masih belum kembali pada kesadaran utuhnya.

Namja tampan yang masih mengenakan handuk tadi segera berlalu ke almari kayu dengan warna _dark brown _dan tinggi kurang lebih 2 meter, dibukanya almari tadi lalu dipilihnya beberapa pakaian yang sepertinya akan dia kenakan hari ini. Satu setel hem putih dan celana kain hitam panjang.

Namja lain yang tadi masih asik tiduran, kini sudah mulai mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur, dilihatnya dengan malas namja tampan yang kini berdiri di depan almari baju mereka, "Kau mau pergi lagi?", Tanyanya dengan nada yang cenderung mengatakan '_Kkajima'_

_"_Oh..._", _Jawab si tampan singkat sambil mengancingkan satu persatu kancing hem nya.

"Tapi baru dua hari lalu kau pulang, Kyu...", Rengek namja yang terduduk itu, ditekuknya kedua lengannya di depan dada, dan tak lupa mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu, ah Ia juga menggembungkan pipi chubby nya yang terlampau imut itu.

Si Tampan yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Kyu' itu kembali tersenyum, dibaliknya badannya yang hanya terbungkus hem putih dan sebuah handuk yang melindungi bagian bawahnya, perlahan kakinya Ia langkahkan, sedikit lebih dekat pada objek imut yang masih duduk diam di atas kasur, Kyu juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya, kemudian dibelainya surai raven milik objek imut tadi, "Tapi aku harus bekerja, Yesunggie Baby...", Ujarnya lirih.

"Kau kejam, Cho...", Nampaknya objek imut dengan nama Yesung itu mulai kesal sekarang, lihatlah betapa imut dan manis wajahnya ketika mood nya sedang buruk seperti itu.

"Jo-yo? Kejam?", Goda Kyu - Baiklah mungkin lebih baik jika kita memanggilnya, Kyu Hyun. Dijelajahinya wajah manis Yesung yang sedang kesal dengan sempurna, "Jika aku tidak bekerja, lalu kita akan makan dengan apa, heum?"

"Cinta...", Jawab Yesung asal, mungkin jika mood nya buruk dan kemarahan sedang menyelimuti dirinya, otak bodoh nan polos yesung akan menjadi lebih bodoh dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Yah~ Mungkin saja.

"hahaha~", Hanya kekehan singkat yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Kyu Hyun, kebodohan dan kepolosan Yesung yang diluar batas nalar manusia itu memang menjadi objek imut lain yang selalu memikat Kyu Hyun, "hanya 5 hari, Baby..."

"Arra, dan setelah 5 hari, kau hanya akan di rumah selama 1 hari... Lalu pergi selama berhari-hari lagi...", Bibir Yesung terus ia poutkan lucu saat menyebutkan kebiasaan Kyu Hyun yang memang sudah di hafal diluar kepala oleh Yesung, dengan poutan bibir selucu itu, apa Ia benar-benar sedang marah sekarang?

Kyu Hyun menyentuh tengkuk Yesung, kemudian Ia dekatkan wajah Yesung ke wajahnya, semakin dekat hingga tak ada jarak lagi antara kedua bibir mereka, Kyu Hyun melumat bibir cherry itu dengan pelan dan tentu saja penuh cinta, bibir itu... padahal semalam Ia sudah sangat puas menikmatinya, tapi ia sudah ingin merasakannya lagi untuk sekarang.

"Aku janji akan di rumah lebih lama, setelah trip selama 5 hari ini...", Ujar Kyu Hyun setelah Ia melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Yesung, ditatapnya dengan dalam onyx gelap yang selalu mampu menghipnotisnya itu.

"berapa lama? 3 hari? ck~", Decak Yesung sebal.

Kyu Hyun kembali melumat bibi Yesung lagi, dan Yesung? Hah~ baginya setiap sentuhan bibir Kyu Hyun akan selalu Ia terima dengan tanpa penolakan sedikitpun.

"Eungh~", Lenguh Yesung saat ciuman itu mulai mengganas, lihatlah betapa sekarang Kyu Hyun mulai kurang ajar dengan menyentuh-nyentuh nipple Yesung yang terekspose sempurna, hahaha... Aku belum menceritakan bagaimana keadaan yesung tadi saat bangun tidur bukan? yah~ well, intinya hanya celana dalam saja yang melekat indah menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Ah... sssh...", Desis Yesung saat merasakan bagaimana Kyu Hyun kembali menjalari lehernya, mempertebal kissmark yang semalam sudah Ia buat, "Kyuh... ah~"

"Aku masih punya waktu satu jam lagi...", Ujar Kyu Hyun sambil memandangi wajah Yesung yang keenakkan dengan pelayanannya, "setidaknya cukup untuk satu ronde...", Smirk mulai tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Yah~ Kim Yesung, nikmatilah 'olahraga pagi' mu...

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung - 25 Tahun, Pemuda lulusan _Music_ _Major _Dari Kyung Hee University dan sekarang pekerjaannya - atau lebih enak disebut pekerjaan amalnya adalah sebagai penyanyi gereja yang ada di seberang Rumahnya, terkadang di minggu pagi Ia juga akan mengajar bernyanyi anak-anak kecil di sekitar perumahan tempatnya tinggal. Sejak kecil Yesung sudah ditipkan di panti asuhan, kedua orang tua serta adiknya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Dan di panti asuhan itulah Ia bertemu Kyu Hyun, pemuda yang satu tahun jauh lebih tua dari dirinya, dan tentu saja sangat dicintai oleh Yesung. Mereka bahkan sudah mulai hidup bersama semenjak Kyu Hyun lulus SMA.

Kyu Hyun - 26 Tahun, sama - sama lulusan Kyung Hee, namun dari major yang berbeda dari Yesung. Kyu Hyun mengambil _major pariwisata_, dan karena itulah sekarang dia bekerja di biro pariwisata, lebih tepatnya Ia menjadi _tour guide _bagi turis-turis domestik dan luar negri, wajah tampan dan kecerdasan yang luar biasa adalah nilai-nilai lebih yang bisa Kyu Hyun berikan untuk perusahaannya.

Kyu Hyun sudah memulai pekerjaannya semenjak 2 tahun lalu, dan sejak saat itu pula Ia mulai sering meninggalkan Yesung. Bukan karena Ia tidak mencintai Yesung, tidak... Ia selalu mencintai Yesung, jika kalian melihat koper yang dibawa Kyu Hyun saat Ia pergi bekerja, kalian mungkin akan menemukan belasan foto Yesung yang selalu Ia bawa kemana-mana, ck~ Terlalu cinta sepertinya.

.

**Day I**

**.**

"Hoamh... Bosan...", Entah sudah ke berapa kali namja manis dengan nama Yesung itu menguap dan mengeluh kebosanan, bagaimana Ia tidak bosan jika seharian Ia hanya duduk-duduk di depan televisi, dan menggonta-ganti channel yang bahkan Ia sudah hafal jadwal-jadwal acaranya.

Dia sedang tak ada jadwal untuk melakukan kegiatan amal di gereja hari ini, dan pada akhirnya Yesung hanya bisa mendesah bosan sambil menunggu kepulangan Kyu Hyun yang Ia sudah hitung dan pastikan 4 hari dan 6 jam lagi. Cukup lama sepertinya, dan bagaimana Ia akan menghilangkan kebosanan di tengah rasa sepinya tanpa Kyu Hyun.

Sebenarnya Yesung sudah sering ditinggal Kyu Hyun, namun tetap saja, Ia masih merasa sepi dan bosan, mungkin ini efek atas rasa cinta yang terlalu berlebihan, hingga 5 hari pun terasa 5 tahun baginya.

"Apa aku bermain game saja?", Lirihnya malas, dan tanpa berfikir ulang akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar pribadinya, kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu desahan-desahan erotisnya tiap kali Kyu Hyun ada di rumah. Kau ternyata pervert juga Tuan Kim. Ck~

"Ini... Punya Kyu...", Mata Yesung berbinar saat melihat _apple _silver yang tergeletak di meja kamarnya, karena _apple _miliknya berwarna hitam, jadi tentu saja yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah milik Kyu Hyun. Sebuah ide jail terlintas di otak Yesung saat melihat si _apple _yang sepertinya dilupakan oleh pemiliknya itu. Segera dibukanya laptop tadi dan tentu saja Ia pencet dengan penuh semangat si tombol power.

"Sial... Ada password nya...", Pekik Yesung sebal, pada akhirnya memang tidak mudah mengerjai seorang _Evil Cho_. Berkali-kali Yesung mencoba namun terus saja gagal untuk membobol laptop milik Kyu Hyun. Kim Yesung, seharusnya kau sadar jika Kyu Hyun tidaklah sebodoh itu dalam memilih password, "ah~ molla...", Yesung mengacak surai nya frustasi, "_sungie_", Gumam Yesung dengan mencoba untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "Mwo? Benar~!", Pekiknya girang, pada akhirnya ternyata password nya adalah nama panggilan Kyu Hyun untuk Yesung.

Tak berapa lama, terpampanglah layar laptop Kyu Hyun, menampilkan sebuah wallpaper dengan background biru laut, dan yang lebih mengejutkan bagi Yesung lagi, itu adalah foto-fotonya, berada diantara background biru laut, "Kapan Kyu mengambil foto ini?", Lirihnya, karena sepertinya foto-foto Yesung yang ada disana, diambil Kyu Hyun secara diam-diam. Manis sekali, iya kan?

"Hehe... Sekarang waktunya beraksi~!", Dan, sebelum Yesung terlalu terhanyut dengan wallpaper tadi, lebih baik Ia melakukan rencananya, yah~ Rencana mengerjai seorang _Evil Cho._

Sementara itu, Kyu Hyun yang sudah sampai di penginapan nampak mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kopernya, "sial, laptopku ketinggalan..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Day II**

**.**

Yesung baru saja kembali dari gereja, tentu saja setelah Ia selesai melakukan pekerjaan amalnya sebagai salah satu anggota paduan suara gereja, diliriknya ponsel yang Ia pegang, "hah~ Apa Kyu sibuk sekarang...", Lirihnya dengan bibir yang terpout lucu. Padahal tadi pagi Kyu Hyun sudah selesai menghubunginya, tapi sepertinya Yesung merindukan suara Kyu Hyun lagi sekarang.

Karena keadaan Rumahnya yang pastinya sepi, Yesung memutuskan untuk tak langsung kembali ke rumah, Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di taman dan menikmati keadaan disana, setidaknya dengan melihat orang yang berlalu lalang, itu sedikit menghibur dirinya.

Musim semi sudah hampir tiba, dan pohon-pohon pun mulai mengeluarkan dahan-dahannya, membuat keindahannya terpancar setelah lama ditimbun salju, "Mapple...", Lirih Yesung saat melihat beberapa pohon dengan daun berwarna merah jingga yang belum semuanya tumbuh. Entah mengapa saat melihat pohon itu, Yesung jadi kembali teringat pada Kyu Hyun.

"_Baby, Kau mau rumah seperti apa?_"

"_Rumah sederhana, di pinggir pantai... Ah, Kyu... Aku juga ingin ada pohon mapple di sekitarnya... Yeoppo~_"

"_Arra, suatu hari nanti kita akan membelinya... Arrachi?_"

"_Kyu, Gomapta... Aku mencintaimu..._"

"_Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sunggie Baby..._"

Kira - kira seperti itulah percakapan yang diingat oleh Yesung, percakapan singkat nya dengan Kyu Hyun sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, "**_Kyu, sebenarnya, dimanapun dan bagaimanapun bentuk rumah kita nanti aku tidak peduli. Selama aku tinggal bersamamu, dan kau selalu berada disisiku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku_**" - Yesung

.

.

.

.

.

**DAY III**

**.**

"Imo, ini berapa?", Tanya Yesung pada seorang Bibi-bibi penjual daging, ya dia berada di pasar sekarang karena barang kebutuhan yang sudah habis di rumah, akhirnya Yesung pergi ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa barang, namun matanya tertarik saat melihat daging sapi yang dipajang dengan indahnya oleh seorang penjual.

"30 won..."

"hah jinjja? mahal..."

"tapi ini import anak muda..."

Yesung nampak menimbang-nimbang, haruskah Ia membeli daging ini, cukup mahal tapi... Kyu Hyun menyukainya, "aish~ Arraseo, beri 1 kilo untukku, Imo...", Dan pada akhirnya, jika demi Kyu Hyun semua pasti akan dilakukannya. Benar-benar Kim Yesung yang sangat-sangat sangat mencintai Cho Kyu Hyun.

.

.

.

.

.

**DAY IV**

**.**

"_Baby, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?_", Tanya pria bersuara bass yang ada di seberang telfon - siapa lagi yang akan menghubungi Yesung di jam yang masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, jika bukan seorang Cho Kyu Hyun.

"Hanya duduk...", Jawab Yesung bohong dengan masih berkonsentrasi pada game yang Ia mainkan di laptop Kyu Hyun, sepertinya cukup lama hidup bersama dengan setan tampan itu, membuat Yesung makin pintar dalam berbohong.

"_kenapa kau dingin, Baby? Kau tak merindukanku?_"

"Daripada hanya bertanya, lebih baik kau segera pulang...", Bentak Yesung sebal, sebal karena Kyu Hyun menanyakan pertanyaan yang Kyu Hyun sendiri pun pastilah sudah tahu jawabannya, dan lagi Ia juga sebal saat melihat tulisan '**GAME OVER**' yang terpampang jelas di layar laptop Kyu Hyun, "Jika kau tak segera kembali, aku akan berselingkuh...", sewotnya sambil mendekatkan speaker ponsel tepat ke bibirnya.

"_Hahaha..._", Dan hanya dijawab dengan kekehan keras ala Tuan Cho Kyu Hyun.

"Kenapa tertawa, hah?!"

"_Kau baby? berselingkuh? kkojimal... Hahaha..._", Dan lagi lagi Kyu Hyun hanya tertawa mendengar kalimat kekesalan dari seorang Kim Yesung.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?! Ck~ Aku berselingkuh mulai sekarang, Cho..."

KLIK~

Segera Yesung putus sambungan telfon dengan kekasih tercintanya itu, "dia pikir aku tak bisa selingkuh... huft~ Dasar Evil sialan~!", Yesung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar pribadinya, semakin melesak keluar hingga Ia sampai pada kandang anjing yang ada di pekarangan belakang rumahnya dan Kyu Hyun, "Kkoming-ah...", Lirihnya bahagia saat melihat seekor anjing hitam kecil yang asyik bermain di pekarangan rumahnya, dan sekarang anjing itu tengah menjilat-jilat tangan Yesung yang berusaha untuk mengelus kepalanya.

"Kkoming-ah, kkaja... Kita selingkuh dari Evil Cho... Kkaja...", Yesung menggendong Kkoming di depan dadanya, kemudian Ia pun berjalan keluar bersama dengan Kkoming yang ada di gendongannya, sedang bermanja-manjaan di lengan kecilnya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Kyu Hyun yang sudah siap untuk melaksanakn tugasnya menjadi _'guide'_ ternyata masih duduk diam di atas kasurnya, memandangi layar ponsel yang tak lagi menyala, "Apa kau ingin berselingkuh dengan Kkoming lagi, Baby? Hahaha...", Dan pemuda tampan bermarga Cho itu kembali tertawa, sepertinya dia benar-benar hafal bagaimana kelakuan Yesung di saat Ia benar-benar merindukan Kyu Hyun.

.

.

.

.

.

**DAY V**

**.**

Yesung terus-terusan memandangi layar ponselnya, melirik jam yang baginya terlalu lama untuk berganti, padahal jam di ponselnya berganti sesuai dengan aturan standart waktu Internasional, ck~ Mungkin hanya perasaan Yesung saja, saking rindunya kepada kekasih tercintanya yang menurut hitungan Yesung, satu jam lagi harusnya sudah sampai rumah, padahal baru kemarin Ia bilang akan berselingkuh, tapi sekarang kembali merindukan Kyu Hyun lagi, mood mu benar-benar susah ditebak Tuan Kim.

"hoamh~ aku mengantuk...", Yesung membekap mulutnya erat, entah mengapa Ia kembali mengantuk di saat seperti ini, "Apa aku tidur sebentar saja?", Lirihnya bingung, dan sepertinya rasa kantuk jauh lebih mendominasi dirinya, dia coba taruh kepalanya di sandaran atas single sofa empuk namun sempit itu. Bagaimana tidak sempit, jika kedua kaki Yesung hanya bisa ditekuk. Posisi yang tidak nyaman sebenarnya, namun matanya terlalu lelap hingga tak memperdulikan tempat untuk segera terbawa ke alam mimpi.

"Zzzz...", Dan sepertinya Kim Yesung kita yang manis sudah benar-benar terlelap sekarang, entahlah apa yang Ia lakukan sejak tadi pagi, yang jelas Ia kelihatan sangat lelah sekarang, jarum jam mulai bergerak turun, hingga waktu kepulangan Kyu Hyun pun makin menyempit, tapi sepertinya Yesunggie Baby kita masih belum ingin membuka matanya.

Ceklek~

Pintu utama terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja tampan yang hanya mengenakan setelan kaos tanpa lengan, dengan celana yang hanya membungkus sebagian kakinya, tak lupa koper besar yang Ia tarik dengan tangan kanannya, "dia tertidur rupanya..."

Namja Tampan itu - Cho Kyu Hyun, mengamati namja manis yang sekarang tengah kehilangan alam bawah sadarnya, Dia angkat tubuh namja manis itu ke sofa yang berukuran jauh lebih lebar, sepertinya tak tega melihat kekasih tercintanya tidur dengan keadaan tak nyaman seperti itu, "apa kau memimpikanku sekarang, baby?", Lirihnya sendirian, diamati satu persatu lekuk wajah manis yang selalu menjadi candu baginya, lekuk wajah yang selalu menjadi pendaratan bagi bibir tebalnya.

"Eungh~", Lenguh Yesung, namun masih tetap dengan mata yang tertutup, pipinya sedikit menggembung lucu dengan bibir yang terkatup sempurna.

Kyu Hyun mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh surai raven Yesung, turun ke bawah hingga pipi chubby favoritnya itu juga berhasil dirasakan oleh tangan besarnya, "aku merindukan ini...", Ujarnya saat tangannya menyentuh bibir pink cherry Yesung yang bagi Kyu Hyun rasanya jauh lebih manis dibanding permen manapun yang pernah Ia makan sebelumnya.

Chu~

Dikecupnya bibir Cherry nan manis itu, ciuman yang cukup dalam mengingat Kyu Hyun tak juga melepaskan tautan bibirnya, dilumatnya perlahan bibir atas dan bawah Yesung secara bergantian, tak peduli jika si empunya bibir merasa tidurnya terganggu akibat ulah Kyu Hyun itu. Bukannya berhenti, Ia malah semakin menghabisi bibir Yesung, semakin lebih bernafsu dibandingkan ciuman mereka pada awalnya. Ciuman sepihak lebih tepatnya.

"Ah...", Yesung terbangun - Bagaimana tidak terbangun jika kau merasakan ada seseorang yang memperkosa bibirmu di saat kau masih terlelap, "mmmph...", Mata Yesung terbelalak saat Ia melihat sesosok makhluk tampan yang berada dekat dengan wajahnya, dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, makhluk tampan itu kini seperti memakan habis bibirnya.

"kau sudah bangun baby?", Tanya Makhluk tampan si pemerkosa bibir Yesung - agak dia jauhkan wajahnya dari Yesung, tak terlalu jauh sebenarnya karena Yesung sendiri masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mint yang dikeluarkan oleh makhluk tampan tercintanya itu.

"Kapan kau pulang, Kyu?"

"yang jelas, sebelum kau bangun, Sunggie baby...", Jawab Kyu Hyun dengan senyum yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya, "kenapa wajahmu cemberut? Kau tak suka aku pulang?"

"Aniyo, Kkeunyang...", Yesung tak meneruskan kalimatnya, dan lebih memilih menyentuh bibirnya yang basah akibat saliva Kyu Hyun, "kau memperkosa bibirku..."

"aish~ Tapi kau suka, kan? ck~", Decak Kyu Hyun sebal sambil mengacak surai raven Yesung dengan gemas, "Baby, kau jadi berselingkuh dariku?", Tanyanya dengan menatap intens onyx gelap yang ukurannya cukup kecil itu.

"Kkereumyo... wae? kau cemburu?"

"Ck... Aku tak akan cemburu jika kau selingkuh dengan Kkoming, Baby...", Dan lagi lagi Ia mengacak surai raven Yesung, bahkan sekarang jauh lebih lama, Ia sangat menyukai surai halus milik kekasihnya itu, ah tidak~ lebih tepatnya Ia menyukai semua yang ada di badan Yesung, yah~ Semuanya.

"Neo... neo arrayo?"

"Memang siapa lagi yang akan kau ajak berselingkuh jika bukan, kkoming, huh?", Goda Kyu Hyun dengan tatapan mengejeknya, Ia tahu benar jika Kekasihnya itu tak mungkin mampu melihat namja lain, "Aku terlalu tampan untuk kau selingkuhi, Baby..."

"Ish... menyebalkan~", Yesung mempoutkan bibir mungilnya, dan menekuk kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Jadi, berapa hari kau libur, huh?"

Kyu Hyun menaruh tangannya di pundak Yesung, membuat badan Yesung sepenuhnya berhadapan dengan badannya, "Baby, Ayo kita menikah..."

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu...", Lanjut Kyu Hyun dengan tatapan seriusnya, sepertinya Namja Cho ini tak berbohong pada Yesung, "Aku telah menemukannya, rumah musim semi di dekat pantai, dengan pohon mapple di sekelilingnya... Aku menemukannya, Baby... Jadi, mari kita menikah, dan hidup disana"

Yesung terdiam, cukup shock akan lamaran tiba-tiba dari kekasih tercintanya itu, "Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku sekarang?", Tanyanya memastikan.

"Apakah kau melihat tatapan bercanda di mataku, Baby?", Tanya balik Kyu Hyun yang merupakan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Yesung tadi, "Aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku, dan akan memulai kehidupan baru denganmu di rumah impian kita..."

"Hajiman..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian... Setelah Lunar new year, kita akan menikah dan pindah ke rumah impian kita..."

Yesung masih menatap Kyu Hyun lekat, apakah namja cho ini benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya? Tapi, Yesung sama sekali tak menemukan tanda kebohongan disana. Bulir - bulir air mata mulai menggenang di sudut mata Yesung, apakah Ia sedih? sepertinya tidak, mungkin lebih bisa dibilang jika Ia terharu sekarang.

Greb~

Kyu Hyun merengkuh tubuh Yesung erat, seperti tak ingin membiarkan tubuh mungil itu terlepas dari rengkuhannya, yah~ Tubuh mungil itu hanya miliknya, "Gomawo, terimakasih karena kau mau menerimaku, Baby..."

"Ani...", Jawab Yesung masih sesenggukan, "Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih, karena kau selalu disisiku, Kyunnie~"

Kyu Hyun melepaskan rengkuhannya, kemudian Ia tatap dengan lekat onyx gelap yang masih mengeluarkan air mata itu, "baby, bisa aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"apa itu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat aku tidak di rumah?"

Yesung tersenyum, ditaruhnya kedua tangannya di pipi Kyu Hyun, "yang aku lakukan? Tentu saja menunggumu kembali, Pabo..."

Chu~

Dan sekarang Yesunglah yang memulai ciuman panjang mereka, yah~ cukup panjang hingga mungkin akan berakhir di ranjang empuk mereka berdua. Dan akan terdengar suara-suara aneh hingga mereka terlalu lelah dan memutuskan untuk berhenti.

.

.

THE END

.

_**Side Story**_

_**.**_

Yesung berada di dapur dan sibuk memotong-motong daging sapi yang kemarin sudah Ia beli, sementara Kyu Hyun duduk di depan laptopnya untuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Mwo? Gambar apa ini?", Pekik Kyu Hyun saat melihat seisi laptopnya hanya dipenuhi oleh foto-foto Yesung, mulai dari wallpaper, icon icon yang berada di desktop, dan bahkan isi folder-folder penting Kyu Hyun pun terselip foto-foto narsis dari kekasih manis namun terkadang sedikit menyebalkan itu, "BABY, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN LAPTOPKU?!", Pekik Kyu Hyun keras.

Sementara yang menjadi tersangka hanya sibuk tersenyum bahagia atas kemenangan telaknya, dan tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun Ia masih melanjutkan pekerjaan awalnya, memotong-motong daging untuk makan malamnya dengan sang kekasih tercinta.

.

.

.

.

Maaf jika ceritanya geje, dan maaf juga NC nya di skip. Author lagi nggak bawa kamera buat ngrekam Mommy and Daddy...

#Digorok YeMom

#Tost ama EunHae


End file.
